Message History
Throughout Dengeki Daisy, Teru Kurebayashi's primary means of communication with her mysterious confidante and protector, DAISY, are email messages sent through her cell phone. Chapter One First message to DAISY Dear DAISY, this is Teru. Thank you for always worrying about me. I'm fine. I'm doing OK. I don't have any troubles or hardships. I'm having fun. So don't worry about me, DAISY. First message to Teru Thanks for the email. You seem well. But I wonder if you really have no troubles. I know that you're in a difficult situation. Don't over-exert yourself. I'll always be watching over you. Second message to DAISY Draft This is Teru. Right now I'm weeding the flowerbeds in the back garden. Want to know why I'm doing this? I can't pay for the window I broke at school, so now I'm working Sent message This is Teru. Right now I've been invited to maintain the flowerbeds. I actually love flowers so it's very enjoyable. It's so ladylike, don't you think? (^_^) I found some daisy seedlings. When the flowers bloom, I'll send you the pictures. Thanks always. DAISY to the Student Council To the Student Council. You know the name DAISY, right? Do not lay a hand on Kurebayashi Teru ever again. Return this phone after erasing this message. Third message to DAISY DAISY, is it really true that you're a hacker? Were you really by my side? Are you here by my side even now? Please. Help us, DAISY. Please hack into the computer in the student council room. The data contains proof that that money was misused. The student council president asked me earnestly. We don't have time. Right now... Chapter Two First message to DAISY DAISY, thank you for saving me. But later I realized I shouldn't have asked for what you did. If you ever get caught it will be because of me. It troubles me to think of you as a hacker. Do you steal information from people as well? First message to Teru I'm sorry to have troubled you that I'm a hacker. Teru is a good girl, so thinking like that is right. You don't have to think that you're responsible nor do you have to be bothered by it. But I definitely won't do anything that might shame you. I just want to be that strength that can help you. So you just have to believe this. Chapter Three Attempted Message to DAISY DAISY, some bad guys caught me and brought me to a hotel. The place is Message to DAISY DAISY, I made someone angry. That was the first time I've seen him so angry. I felt really bad, so I didn't manage to sleep. Not only did I not help my friend, I did a lot of idiotic things... I don't know how I should face him tomorrow... Chapter Four First Message to Teru Teru, did you sleep well last night? You are probably recalling a lot of things right now. Things about your deceased brother. Teru, I'm sorry. At your loneliest moment, I'm unable to be by your side. I'm really sorry. First Message to DAISY DAISY, a thief broke into my house. My room is a mess - even the bed sheets are shredded. The police are here asking me a lot of questions. My whole mind is a mess. I'm really scared. What should I do now? I don't dare stay home alone. Please help me. Second Message to Teru Teru, I'm really sorry. I disappointed you again. I said I was going to protect you, yet I didn't manage to. The real gentle person here isn't me. It's the one who has always thought of me as the most important person no matter what... You're the gentle one. Third Message to Teru Teru, I've already found and gotten rid of the person who broken into your place. You don't have to be scared anymore. I will arrange for your new home immediately. Even though it's very inconvenient now, please bear with it. Chapter 4.5 First Message to DAISY DAISY, listen to this. There's this bastard janitor called Kurosaki who actually told me that I always wear white coloured panties. I was really shocked! What's wrong with a high school girl wearing white panties everyday? Should I be wearing blue or pink ones sometimes? Should I wear red and black ones for certain occasions too? Chapter Five First Message to DAISY DAISY, I'm sorry for not contacting you for a while. Did I make you worried? Three days ago, a thief broke into my apartment, so I've been crashing at someone's place this whole time. I'm causing a lot of trouble for him. Chapter Six First Message to DAISY DAISY, Currently, the whole school is in the middle of the testing period. I'm especially determined to get good marks on this test. The reason for that is ... In the end, I'm still freeloading at the house of a certain acquaintance of mine. This guy doesn't believe that I'm an honor student. On top of that, somehow he's treating me like a kid. And thus, I've got to try my best during this test for my pride's sake and to shut that guy up. This isn't for the reward at all. I'm not that childish. By the way, DAISY, do you think it's about time that I put on some make-up and stuff? I'm still just a high school student, but all my friends use make-up, and maybe I'll look a bit more mature with make-up on. Second Message to DAISY DAISY, I fell in love with someone I shouldn't love. I might get played around by a cruel man. People say he's a horrible man and no one understands him. I think so too. He's a horrible demon king. Therefore, I'm sorry, DAISY. I think I'll become a cruel girl as well. I won't tell him that I like him. I absolutely won't ask him to stay by my side. I won't get happy just because he's a bit nice to me. I'll become a cruel girl, so that no one can understand what I'm thinking. I'm going to twist him around my little finger. Forgive me, DAISY. I'll only be like that when I'm with him. Chapter Seven First Message to Teru A person called Onizuka Riko, one of my acquaintances, became a councillor at your high school. She know a lot about our relationship, so I think she will be of help to you in the future. As for a new place to live that you’ve been waiting for all this time, I have an idea about it, so before long… Second Message to Teru Teru I don’t think the person you like is appropriate for you. I wanted you to choose someone greater than that. However, I understand very well the feeling of having a love that you can’t overcome. Even though you know that it’s foolish. Therefore, I don’t know what I should say to you. I will pray for you to not be sad because of that love, and to always be happier than anyone else. DAISY Chapter Eight First Message to Teru I heard about the incident from Riko. Their purpose is not certain yet, but there’s a possibility that you’re still being targeted now. If there’s anything abnormal going on around you, please be sure to contact Riko. Definitely don’t act on your own. I don’t know all the details about the person targeting you yet. I’ll get in touch with you again very soon. Message to Riko from Teru This is Teru. I’m sorry for contacting you all of a sudden. I got called out by my classmate Kiyoshi. It seems that he was caught by some suspicious people. I’m going to where he is right now. He’s at the geosciences preparation room. DAISY told me to contact you if there’s any emergency. Chapter Ten First Message to DAISY DAISY, summer break will start tomorrow, and I’m going to live together with Riko-sensei. Finally, my unhealthy life of freeloading will come to an end. As soon as the break starts, I will move out. Chapter Eleven First Message to DAISY DAISY, this is Teru. I’m doing well. The weather is cool today, so I’m doing even better. It’s the summer break. There are supplementary lessons, so I’m at school. But I’m fine. There’s this nasty guy who’s working my fingers to the bone and bullying me. But I’m fine (Since I’m used to it already). Second Message to DAISY It’s raining, DAISY. When it rains, for some reason, I feel really out of it. Apparently, Riko-san, who started living with me recently, is going on a business trip. I can’t tell her the truth. Actually…I’m lonely. Rainy days aren’t lucky days. My hair stands up and my head hurts a little bit. I wonder if it’ll still rain tomorrow. I hope the rain will let up soon. I hate rainy days. Third Message to DAISY I still hate the rain after all, DAISY. Something unpleasant always happens and it makes me depressed. I always mess up. I cause troubles for others, and I get hated. I get scolded, and I can’t apologize. I hate myself on rainy days like this. First Message to Teru How are you feeling, Teru? It seems that you messed up and are feeling very down. But everyone has days when they can’t do well no matter what they do. You don’t have to let it bother you. But while you hate rainy days, I really love them. I’ll tell you why. Do you still remember the time we first got to know each other? It was on a day when the rain continued on for days, just like today. You told me that you were lonely. That was the first email I got from you. It must be selfish of me to have felt happy when I got an email from you while you were feeling so anguished. I was happy that you finally put your trust in me. The email you sent me on that rainy day revealed a bit of your weak side, and you opened up your real feelings to me — the feelings you never show anyone. You’re very dear to me. On rainy days, I have the feeling that I’m closer to you than normal. On rainy days, I think about you many times more than I normally do. I want to grant all of your wishes with my power. I want to hold you tight. I want to tell you just what an important girl you are to me. I want you to smile happily, more than anyone else. References Category:World of Dengeki Daisy Category:Stub